


Home on Christmas Day

by vivaforever597



Series: Christmas 2013 Drabbles [4]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick scowled as he stared out the window at the falling snow — fake, of course. Like everything in the Capitol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home on Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the Cyndi Lauper song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8DmThgS0dOg).

Finnick scowled as he stared out the window at the falling snow — fake, of course. Like everything in the Capitol. Snow was rare in District 4, but at least when it came, it was real. He chuckled to himself. The president had probably authorised this artificial snowfall himself, maybe hoping to promote his “kind grandpa” image with some nice photos of his granddaughter playing in the cold mess. Snow from Snow.

But his amusement didn’t last for long, as his thoughts turned, like always, to Annie. His poor Annie.

The next day would be District 4’s annual winter celebration. As victors, he and Annie were both expected to take leading parts in the event. In the past, he’d been there to support Annie, to help her through her role if she lost herself. What would she do this year?

A silly question, of course. She had Mags. Finnick had made Mags promise to look after her — though, being Mags, she would have done so even without Finnick’s intervention. And it wasn’t as if Annie needed  _protection_ , just some prompting to buffer her from embarrassment when the District’s crueler citizens took note of her disability as a pretext for mocking her. He wasn’t necessary to her performance in the gathering. But still, he longed for her.

He would get back to her as soon as he could, he promised himself. But it was even more difficult feeling so low when the Capital people around him — the concierge downstairs, people on the streets, even the people who demanded his body — were so  _cheerful_. Jolly, to use an outdated word some of them were fond of.

But when the snow fell, when it reminded him of Annie, District 4 was all he could think of.

With Annie. Home.


End file.
